moon knows
by codename-suigetsu
Summary: [COMPLETED] Toph was engaged....and her parent finds zuko as a great potential after a little incident
1. Chapter 1

**Moon knows**

_By codename-suigetsu_

_A toko fiction, probably the sweetest story I've ever made on English and avatar, yep, I like them being together, whether it was unseen in the real movie sigh… I don't clings on zutara anymore, at the time I find that toko was more appealing to me, and more fun to make… yay.. let get on to the story… Appa!!! Yip..yip!!_

**Part.1 starting**

**Content:**

_Segment 1. the plan_

_Segment.2 a pond in the moonlight_

_Segment.3 treatment_

_Segment.4 something about the turtle-ducks_

**Part.1 starting**

"Lady Toph, your guest are already come"

A giant rock smashed off the gigantic door and blew off right in front of the maid

"They are not my guest and I'm not a lady, got it?!" Toph scowled.

"Understood, I come here by your father's request to tell you about the coming of-"the maid stopped as another rock burst out.

"I can feel it, now go out before I threw you out!!!!"

The maid comically runs out through a single hole Toph's rock had made in her door, Toph let out a sigh and walked to her closet to get prepared for the feast.

"Stupid dress" Toph grunted, she never gets to like dresses, all she needs are shirt and pants, she was already seventeen and she doesn't get any freedom at all in this family.

"I know it's better to go with twinkletoes and gank" the war is over now and Toph decided to go back to her family as Aang and all stays in the Kyoshi Island.

'**I wonder what has got inside mom and dad so they have to engage me with that stupidos'** Toph thought out of head while busy changing her dress. She was already got taller, the last time, she was at an equal with Katara.

"Damn eyes... at least that makes the stupid unseen"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Segment 1. the plan_

"We are very grateful to have you all here" Toph's mom started, then her dad continues "very true, I hope one of your children could be matched with my daughter"

Along with her parents speaking, Toph mumbled some song Iroh has taught her while busy inspecting the crowd that has gathered. Thanks to her long dress, now she can let out her bare feet out of her shoe to feel around.

'_**Great... just great, are they planning to make me shake hand with all of this family's son, great...my hand will be ruined, can I shake them with my feet??'**_

"Hmm... let's let the feast started" her father finishes his last sentence along with a bunch of maid bringing out food to each table.

Toph hasn't find something interesting at all and put no attention to the crowd, all she does to interest herself was mumbling Iroh's song. Suddenly, she felt some spark of happiness, someone was coming behind schedule and it was someone she knew.

"Iroh..!!! Group..!!!" Toph shouted as she runs straight to the door. She cuddles Iroh, but there was no response from him.

"Iroh..?" Toph comes into confusion, all the tables along with her parents gasped.

**She was hugging someone else..!!!!** At least Toph knows that Iroh was not this muscular.

She tried to reach around when she finally comes to his face.

"Zuko?!" Toph realised, she quickly moved her hand away while someone caught her hand, and this one finally feels like Iroh's.

"Iroh..?? Zuko..??" Toph comes to a halt.

"Calm down my friend" Iroh suggested while hugging her, now all the crowd let out a sigh. Katara and Aang giggles, Sokka laugh out loud, Zuko turned his face with a hint of redness in his face.

After the hugging session with her friends finished, she walked back to her original seat with a help from Katara.

The party started, bored to death, Toph finally decided to join Katara's table along with Aang, Sokka, Iroh, Zuko, and Momo. And now all the tables cursed Iroh to have Toph on his table. She then sat down in the middle of Katara and Zuko.

"Toph, you finally become a lady now"

"Right, Katara, whatever, and I hate this dress...and the shoe makes me can't see"

"Yeah...yeah, agree, at least you give me great food, right Aang..?" Sokka continues, Aang give out a nod.

"You never changed... ponytail, I wonder why Suki falls for you..?"

"You wander..?? It's because I'm a true warrior... "Sokka said pointing at himself, soon an argumentative war started between Sokka's and Toph's mouth.

"Toph... maybe you should marry Sokka instead" Iroh finally brings the war to the end.

"What... no way.!!??? There's much better guys here than… him..." Toph continues with disgust.

"ha-ha.. And I'll repeat what I've said to Ty Lee 5 years ago…I'VE ALREADY INVOLVED WITH SUKI..!!!" Sokka says waving his arms in the air.

"But you two matches…. Right Zuko..??"

"Whatever, I'll go for some discussion with Aang" Zuko said while walking to Aang's chair, he'll die if he had been any longer sitting beside Toph after the hugging incident.

"Toph... meet my friend, Haru, Haru this is Toph" Katara explained.

"Toph Bei Fong, pleased to meet you" Toph said with a sarcastic tune, Haru giggled.

"Haru from the earth kingdom" he said while shaking hand with her, then occupied Zuko's seat

"So... Haru from the earth kingdom, are you here for the engagement too..??"

"Most likely, may I know your personal interest?" Haru kissed Toph's hand, and just then Zuko shouted silently to Haru along with a deadly glare.

"That was my seat..." he started.

"Why should you care...?" Haru insisted.

'_**Right... why should I care?'**_ Zuko thought, but Zuko has said it, he have to maintain his words.

"I'll come back to the seat any soon"

"Then let me occupy this seat until you come back" Haru strikes back, they are both stubborn.

"I want to do it now..."

"hmmh.." Haru stand back from his seat, he brought Toph along in his hand to his family's table.

"Excuse me..." Toph started with a mocking tone.

"I'm not releasing you until I get to my table"

"let me go…!!!" Toph shouted, but since it was very very crowded, nobody could hear her, except the nearby table.

"let her go" someone shouted.

"what's your business, fire prince..??" Haru started

"She was a woman, and you have no rights to do that" Zuko said, from his view, it looks like her mother had been carried away, and he doesn't like it when a man hurts a woman, yeah... Azula was an exception.

"then show me some strength" Haru shouted, releasing Toph, the hand of the sightless Toph was pulled by Zuko's hand and Toph now was standing beside him.

"whatever…" Zuko said, dragging Toph to his table.

"I can walk by myself, thanks" Toph said, she took out her shoes and walks in her bare feet.

"okay.." Zuko said releasing Toph's hand.

"you scared of me huh..?" Haru starts to mock Zuko.

"SHUT UP !!!" Zuko shouted, getting attention from all the tables around.

"Honoured master, may I inform you that the fire prince will take me into an encounter for your daughter?" Haru said to Toph's father. All Toph's father does was smiling evilly.

"I allow you"

"Hey... wait..?? I haven't even accepted the invitation?? And what with the for-your-daughter thingy??" Zuko whinged, what was his fault? all he done was protecting a woman from harm.

"Yes father..!!! Why would he need to take it??" Toph continues and supports Zuko.

"scared..!?!?! the fire prince is scared of the earth's" Haru mocked again, Zuko tries to control his body although his mind was telling him to smack Haru's ass.

"then, would you battle me if I do this" suddenly, Haru pushed two rocks to his way, Toph evaded the attack but Katara was striked and fell into the floor, Aang was about to get mad to Haru when Zuko stopped him and says

"I ACCEPT"

Scared, all guest are ordered to leave the mansion, Toph's mother said no, but her father was happy, he got his wish fulfilled, now, outside, in the garden was two great potentials to be engaged with her daughter although one of them doesn't wanted to and his daughter also doesn't wants the engagement. It's just selfishness.

Now Zuko was opposite with Haru to battle, both Iroh and Toph sighed, Katara and Aang was curious, along with Haru's family, while Sokka was beaming with extreme curiosity.

Without warning, Haru let out some rocks and went flying to Zuko, Zuko evaded it with ease and let out a fire whip, starts whipping Haru. Then Haru made an earthquake near Zuko's feet, Zuko fell down, and then got back to his feet in the rumbling arena, Haru smiled.

"what makes you this sensitive..?" he started, Zuko still in silence.

"is it your disappearing mother..??" Haru said with a mocking tune, Zuko was indeed affected by this speech; he got enraged and took out his dual broadswords.

"getting impatient are we..??"

Haru jumped and threw some boulders, Zuko evaded all the attack perfectly, with a glance, Zuko glides towards him beautifully, somewhat like kicking and shooting fires with his finger, and several times tapped his fingers into the soil, then got back to his position and left.

"hey.. are you giving up..??" Haru said, he have no idea of what was happening,

"You've lost" he said, with a finger-click, the soil around Haru got into fire.

"I can control them if I want to, even if you jumped, you can't evade it, my fire can reach up to 20 feet, you can't evade it unless you are an airbender, and as I know, Aang was the last one" Zuko said sternly, Aang smiled widely.

"how..how can you.."

"when you were blabbering about my mother, I can't waste any more time"

"what do you want??" Haru said in fear, fear of death.

"Apologize, apologize to Toph and Katara" Zuko ordered.

"why should I-" Haru's speech was cutted by fire that shot from the ground.

"Apologize NOW..."

"i..i'm sorry"

"sorry what..??"Zuko was getting impatient

"I'm sorry Toph and Katara.. now, release me"

"hmmph" Zuko release all of his fire part by part, letting Haru out of the circle.

"good match boys… now, as the leader of the Bei Fong family, I order you to stay at this mansion until further notice"

"I want to go home" Zuko whispers

"Zuko, can't you stay for a while, at least until I get some tea with Toph" Iroh demanded.

"I'll stay, but only a while, until my uncle get his tea" Zuko grunted.

"yay.." Iroh cheered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Segment.2 a pond in the moonlight_

After that, Zuko and Iroh can be seen sitting at Toph's room, along with Katara, Aang, and Sokka, Momo was sleeping in her couch, Toph was nowhere to be seen, Iroh were chatting with Katara, Aang, and Sokka was going for a midnight snack, and he was the only one left behind.

'_**Great, I'm staying just to sit here and do nothing, better get some walk...'**_ he thought as he left the room, walking to the garden to see some turtle-ducks, the ducks has been his favourites because his mother always like to feed them in Zuko's child time.

He sat down in the side of the pond, trying to catch some attention from the ducks. A duck seems to be interested and swam to Zuko in the clear water which reflects the full moon.

"Who's there?!" Toph shouted

Kind of scared, Zuko doesn't reply

"I said who's there, answer me otherwise I'll-"

"It's me..." he finally replied.

"I don't know a person called as 'me'" Toph grunted and walks near Zuko.

"It's Zuko, get it!!!" Zuko shouted, Toph let out a smirk and sat down beside Zuko. She was in her greenish yukata, much like Zuko's, but her was a bit plain, like Katara's.

"What are you doing here this late??" Zuko started as he lifts the turtle-duck out of the water and put it in his lap.

"Training... I never get into training here, so I do it at late night while my parents are sleeping"

"I see" he continues while patting the duck on its head.

"What do you have there?? It feels so... Furry, like appa's"

"It's one of the pond's turtle-duck"

"Can I feel them??, I never allowed to do that"

"Sure" Zuko said putting the duck in her hand.

Toph's hand roamed around the duck's body, then she smiled "it seems to be so cute..."

"It is cute... I guess" Zuko replied

Suddenly, Toph's hand touches his face and roamed around his whole face

"What are you doing??" Zuko grunted, but allowing Toph to do so

"I want to know how you look like; you never let me do it"

"So... how am I??"

Toph finished rubbing his face.

"Kind of… you want to know the truth or the lie??"

"Let me think… lie..."

Toph began to walk back to her room "then you look very very ugly"

Zuko's unscarred eye widens, and then he smiled as Toph has left. He then lifts the turtle-duck off the soil and put it back to the water.

"Thanks..." he whispers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Segment.3 treatment_

Another week later Toph was on a tea with Iroh at her room while busy chatting and laughing at jokes Toph has made. The cool wind and the eclipse of the moon makes it very comfortable place to drink some tea.

"So... Toph??" Iroh started

"Hmm...?"

"How do you think about my nephew...?" Iroh said with a glance

"Who's your nephew??" Toph asked.

"It's Zuko..."

"Uh... I almost forget that Koko was your nephew..."

"Koko???"

"Urm... I heard his sister was calling him Zuzu, so Koko would be a great name... I just thought of it yesterday" Toph giggled.

"Haha... good one Toph... so how??"

"Zuko was… kinda creepy, dark sided boy, sometime he could be somewhat kind..."

"That's all??"

"That's all"

"Oh well..." Iroh sighed. "By the way... where was your parent?? I haven't seen them today"

"They are going to meet some family to discuss... you know..."

"Engagement??"

"I don't wanna speak that word"

"Your parents had been so crazy... even I got the right to choose my bride... even the twenty-one years Zuko never wants to be engaged...!"

"Zuko was twenty-one??" Toph asked

"Yeah, it's a four-years gap between you and him"

"He'd been so old for dating... and creepy... whoever wants to date him must been strange... right Zuzu…?" Toph said while she lifts down the wall, making Zuko -who was peeping- fell down and landed by his back.

"Oh...hello nephew" Iroh smiled widely and strangely.

"Toph... Katara was calling you immediately" Zuko stated

"And what was her problem, is that stupid Sokka needs some refreshments again...?"

"I thinks it's something about your eyes" Zuko stated, Toph eyes widened. Toph then runs swiftly to Katara's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katara..!!!!"

"Oh you've come Toph..?? I know sending Zuko was a great way..."

"What's the news?"

"Okay... I found that your eyes can be healed over time with this sacred water from grangran"

"Then..???"

"So... if you wanted to... you know..."

"Why use this water for me..?? I'm fine; you better use it for another purpose..."

"I've suggested healing Zuko's scar instead, but he was saying that I would use the water for better purpose and he suggested using it on you"

"Zuko…but why he... something's not right" Toph conclude and running out of Katara's room to the only place she can found Zuko, the pond.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Segment.4 something about the turtle-ducks_

"Good boy..." Zuko whispers to the group of tiny ducklings around his lap, the ducklings are just hatched this morning. He was now teaching the turtle-ducklings to swim.

"Zuko…" Toph arrived and was trying to catch her breath.

"Hi... how is it going??" Zuko addressed Toph while lifting all the ducklings out of the water.

"Why should you do it??"

"Do what?" Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Rejecting Katara's offer"

"It was for your benefit"

"I don't feel benefited"

"Here..." Zuko said while dragging Toph by her hand and sat down beside her "take this" he put one of the ducklings in her hand.

"Hey …it's smaller than before" Toph chuckled while patting the turtle-duckling

"The one you hold was hatched blind the morning but regains his sight in the evening, then suddenly I thought about your blindness, I don't care about this scar, and on the other hand, if I healed my scar, it will made my face uneven"

"Uneven?"

"See... I would have no eyebrow on one side... that would be creepier than this scar"

"Then why me...?" Toph grunted and protested.

Suddenly, Zuko takes her hands to his face...

"I want you to see the world; you said you want to see the turtle-ducks once right?? And I need you to see my 'very-very-ugly' face to prove it"

"Okay then..."

Zuko smiled faintly and left the pond, Toph felt a sudden change in her beating, it was getting faster than ever, and the duckling in Toph's lap squeaked slightly to her, she smiled at it.

"I guess you can feel it too, ducky"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/n__: how was it?? Is it good? I think I've improved my English… a little, at least I think it was better than my zutara fanfic… I'll make them kissing on the next chapter.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon knows**

_By codename-suigetsu_

_The__ second sequel to the part one, and they are really kissing this time, please review….._

**Part.2 realization**

**Content:**

_Segment.1 curing_

_Segment.2 the banquet_

_Segment.3 moon knows part 1_

_Segment.4 goodnight_

_Segment.5 moon knows part 2_

_Segment.6 the wanted engagement_

_Segment.7 moon knows part 3_

**Part.2 realization**

1 month later, Toph are in the process of healing and her parents decided to leave the mansion for Toph, so, the avatar and her friends are still there in Toph's mansion

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Segment.1 curing_

"Toph... this is it..."

"I'm ready Katara..." Toph mumbled as Katara started to slowly open the bandage around her eyes.

Toph's vision were first blurry, and eventually becomes clear, Toph were trying to figure out the names of the 5 humans gathering around her.

"Toph... this is" Katara started.

"Wait, let me guess… you... must be Katara, the bald one was Aang …Iroh! And the stupid-faced was Sokka, and.. Who are you..!!!??" she said pointing at Zuko, faint nerves can be seen from Zuko's forehead.

"Zu…ko"

"Oo… Zuzu is it… you does seemed 'very-very-ugly'" Toph stated, Zuko smiled

"Thank you" was all he said, all the other was dumbfounded, why does Zuko accepting Toph to say that he was ugly??

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Segment.2 the banquet_

That night, Toph's parents started another small banquet to commemorate Toph's sight and declaring Toph and Zuko's useless engagement.

"KA-TA-RA!!!!! Don't ever make me wear this dress again, I prefer the green one...I'm glad to be not blind anymore..." says Toph while looking at herself in the mirror wearing a pink frilly dress.

"But pink matches you… it's a symbol of love, you are getting engaged right?? And you look charming with the make-up"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE ENGAGEMENT, I WANT TO LOOKS COOL, I HATE THE MAKE UPS, and IT MAKES MY FACE HEAVY... AND I DON'T WANT TO BE ENGAGED, ESPECIALLY WITH THAT FIRE LORD!!!" Toph shouted. And opened her dress quickly, her eyes narrowed and her mouth inched.

"Okay... if you want to..." Katara then changed Toph's dress and start doing her hair.

"Cool…looking better..." Toph snorted. Katara sighed, she does looks better with pink as Katara suggested, but it's seemed too troublesome to have an argument with Toph, after all, it was her engagement right? Zuko opened the door.

"Ground-mole... Your parents are waiting fo-"Zuko snapped, he looks directly at Toph, Zuko don't even blink. His eyes widened.

When Toph turned to him , it takes like forever, it was like a slow-motion in Zuko's eyes, Toph was wearing a dark green dress with an opening in the leg, showing her pale yellow knickers and with black and white dragons at her breast, forming a balance, the tight Chinese dress perfectly framed her curves and her long feet makes it better, her hair was not in careless bundle anymore, although her hair was still covering her forehead, her back hair was cut shoulder-length and falls freely on her back. Without make-ups, but her face was clean from any dust and seemed to be so cute and innocent. Even though, she was still like herself, a tough girl. A tough girl was better on Toph rather than a girly image Katara had prepared for her, it was better to be herself.

Zuko's eyes widened even more when Toph giggled at him, and then walks to him and swaying her hand on Zuko's face, Zuko snapped out of his confusion.

"For you at the ballroom" he continued, Katara giggled.

"Then let's go, broody boy… I mean... My fiancée" Toph snorted and takes his hand along to run to the ball.

Katara giggled from the back, to her, it seemed that Toph and Zuko were one of the runaway brides, with Zuko wearing a same-coloured robe and his hair was spiked upwards, much to Iroh's protest who wants his hair to be turned down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Segment.3 moon knows part 1_

After the ball, like always, Toph was chatting with the turtle-ducks, haven't changed her dress yet, when Zuko comes.

"It does look cute right?" Zuko started

"Hmmh" Toph smiled at the little duck. Zuko's heart beats like there was no tomorrow.

"Zuko..."

"wha-what??"

"Thanks for everything you've done" Toph said smiling widely, as her face was lightened up by the moonlight.

Zuko can't take it anymore

Zuko grabs her shoulder and looks directly at her face, then bowed down and took her to a chaste kiss, Zuko's bigger and stronger body keeps Toph in place, as he continued kissing her. Toph's eyes widened, Zuko closes his eyes, and she closes her eyes for a moment. Then use earthbend to keep Zuko at a distance, and then she ran into her room, tears fall down from her cheek. Leaving Zuko alone looking down in shame of himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tearful Toph decided to visit Katara's room, the door shrieked open.

"What happens, Toph...?"

Toph then hugged her and cry in her shoulder

"Hic... Katara...uh... it was..."

"what is it Toph, does someone hurt you??" said Katara concerned.

"Zuko..." the rest of the words stuck in her throat.

"what with Zuko... he hurt you??"

"no... it...it's not that he hurts me... it's just..." Toph started to cry again

"its okay Toph, just tell it to me..." said Katara trying to calm her down.

Then Toph tells it all to Katara, Katara smiled in a manner, then speaks.

"you liked him... don't you??"

"NO... I DON'T LIKE HIM!!!" Toph hollered

"then??" Katara asked.

"I...I don't know..." Toph said turning her head from Katara.

"calm Toph, just take a rest, you deserve it..." Katara said, with a nod, Toph walked silently to her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Segment.4 goodnight_

Toph walked surreptitiously, she doesn't want to walk past Zuko, as she walked to her room, it seemed that Zuko was nowhere to be seen and felt, Toph admitted that actually it makes her a bit sad, she opened her door and walks in.

"Zu…" she saw Zuko, sleeping in her couch, it seemed that he was waiting for her, Zuko were unchanged as well, he still looks handsome. Toph then smiled, took a blanket, and coats him up. Toph then walked to her mirror, she sat down in the chair and starts to undo her hair, when she was almost finished, a grumble was heard.

"unnggh" Zuko started to wake up!!! With a gasp, Toph suddenly put her head on the table and pretending herself to be asleep. Her head bumps into the table. She grunted silently and closed her eyes.

Zuko stared at the blanket for a moment, then smiled to Toph, Toph's trick was a success, Zuko thought that she was asleep, much to Toph's unknown, Zuko removed the last hairpin from her hair and took her, bridal style to her bed, and covers her up with a blanket, Toph position was rather uncomfortable so she turned a bit, her head turned towards Zuko, suddenly, Zuko smiled and kissed her forehead with warmth, Zuko then got back to Toph's couch and sleep there after whispering a goodnight to his 17-years old girl.

Covered with warmth, Toph then fell asleep, dreaming about her 21-years old prince.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning breakfast, the 2 talked like nothing was happened to them, although Katara knows, she just went giggling all the way, which confuses Aang and Sokka. If accidentally Toph's and Zuko's eyes met each other, the 2 blushes slightly and continues eating.

Toph's parents had gone again and planned to gather all family, including those from fire nation to conduct a formal engagement, which Toph disagreed.

That night, Toph was in her room craving a statue from metal, which means training to her, when Iroh comes.

"Hi Iroh...!" Toph jiggled

"Hi my friend... how was it going??"

"What going to where??"

"That...you know... that" Iroh said in an abrupt way, his hand making an apostrophe sign.

"Iroh…" Toph protested.

"You know, I've just seen something forbidden last night" he grinned

"fo...forbidden….?" Toph stunned.

"Yes... my friend..."

"What forbidden??" Toph was curious, she was afraid if Iroh knows her affair with his nephew. Sweats start to run down her forehead.

"A fly comes into my tea and sunk"

Toph let out a sigh of relief, Iroh grinned …he DOES know what happen last night.

"I'll be going now..."

"Huh??"

"Someone are waiting for you" Iroh then waved his hand and gone through the window, soon enough, a knock was heard.

"Uhh... can I come in...?"

Toph gasped, it was his voice... Zuko's to be exact.

"Sure" she answered; Zuko comes in and walked near to Toph.

"AA.. I just want to give you this" Zuko handed a red box to Toph.

"It's no-not from me... it was from... Iroh!! He tells me to give it to you…." Zuko talks swiftly

Toph opened the box, it was a necklace with fire nation pendant on it, it looked that it was not done by a professional, much like home made.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Mind if I help you??"

"Of course not" Toph handed the necklace to Zuko, who slid his hand through her shoulder and clips the necklace on her neck. Toph examine the necklace for a while and said

"You make it yourself??"

"Ye-I mean no!! Iroh makes it..."

"Then it's better to put some decoration" Toph mumbled, she holds the pendant and use her metalbending ability to crave Zuko's name on it.

Zuko smiled at the sign on the pendant and left the room.

"Wait...!" Toph shouted

"Hnn??"

"I think we better go have some dance practice for next week formal 'thing'"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Segment.5 moon knows part 2_

"No Zuko... it's left left right and turn"

"No it's were right left left and turn" Zuko protested, they were training to dance at the ballroom; Toph's mother had told them so, she said 'would it be very nice to have you dance on the day'.

"Okay okay, I'll follow you... ground-mole!!!"

"Now turn... good" Toph mumbled

"Yeah!! I did it!!" Zuko shouted.

"We need to practice harder", Toph mumbled again

"No… I'm tired"

"You owe me one, remember..."

"When do I owe you one...?"

"Last night... at the pond, you've forced me, and it's my turn now to force you..." Toph said like it was nothing.

Zuko blushes crazily, it was still clear at his mind, the 'forcing'... "Okay" he gives up

"now twirl" Toph said, Zuko did so but did a slight mistake, her face was now just some centimetres from him, the 2 blushes, just then, the light were all dead, thanks to the moon, it's still bright enough to see her red face, the both stopped, their hand still linked, Zuko's hand were still at her waist, and her hand were still in his neck. Suddenly Zuko's logic were taken away somewhere, he whispers

"Can I..." Zuko inched his head nearer to Toph's

"What..." Toph was getting nervous.

"That" Zuko's head again inching nearer and bowed a bit.

"Uhh..." Toph grunted

"No forcing??" Zuko hissed, his head were dangerously above Toph's, their nose touching

"no forcing" Toph whispers, then closes her eyes, Zuko was getting nearer and place his lips into hers, Toph shakes a bit, he releases his hand from hers and put it in her waist along with the other hand, Toph's hands were in Zuko's neck embracing him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Toph... are you here!!!???" Katara breaks the silence and get to the room. She then closes her mouth with all of her hand, Aang fainted, Iroh smiled after forming his mouth into an 'o', Sokka's mouth opened wide.

"What... are... you... doing" Sokka shouted. It was around 1 minute since Toph and Zuko kissed, now Zuko had Toph pinned against the wall, kissing her fiercely.

"Aww man..." was all Zuko said, he breaks his lip lock, Toph sighed.

Iroh left the room bringing Aang along with him. Sokka walks inside, Katara giggles.

"Toph... you better come with me..." Katara dragged Toph by her hand to her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you... Zuko, why are you troubling her so much??" Sokka started.

"Troubling..?? No, I've asked her"

"Then why do you have her helpless pinned against the wall??"

"Are you suggesting having me pinned instead??"

"No... Okay, do you force her this time???"

"I said I don't, what's your point??"

"You forced her last time"

"You forced Suki that time" Zuko said, high-pitching his tone when the word 'Suki' comes out.

"Wha-how do you know...?"

"You don't have the right to ask... I got it from my informant" Zuko said then left

"Wait... who's your-- urrgh…!" Sokka grunted

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now… Toph, are you sure??" Katara asked

"Pretty much"

"How's your feeling ??" Katara asked again

"Nice.. Dreamy"

"Toph.. Answer me seriously !!!" Katara grumbled

"I'm serious sugar-queen!!! Okay, it's just a question…" Toph said while picking her ear

"It's not just a question.. It's another question,, you know.. Like that" Katara growled in frustration.

"Okay.. So, Katara, how's your feeling after you do 'that', you know, the same thing I do. With Aang last week??" Toph asked back

"Umm…. It was… ehh, what.. Why do you turn back the question on Me.!??"Katara's face reddened.

"See, same reaction, no words.."

"But its Aang, now its Zuko were talking about.." her hand starts to wave crazily.

"They are same, stubborn, human, bender … but Zuko looks cooler than Aang"

"But… you said you don't like him??"

"I don't like him!!!" Toph growled "I love him" she smiled, Katara sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Segment.6 the wanted engagement_

One week had passed since then, and now the formal party started.

"Here we go..." Zuko stated, opening the door, hand in hand with Toph.

The door opened, the tables quieted, the both entered the ballroom.

"Why Zuko…why Zukoo..." Sokka shouted silently in desperation.

"Get your hand off him!!!" Suki growled at Ty Lee who was hugging Sokka's hand

"No way!!!" she growled back

"Zuko… noooo" Mai growled

"Nice choice... Zuzu..." Azula grumbled.

"Why does she choose Suki to take care of her attire…??? Okay... she looks better" Katara growled

"Katara, maybe sometime we can prepare an engagement too" Aang said

"You mean... you and I" Katara started to blush

"No... Suki and Sokka" Aang smiled innocently, Katara sighed.

Iroh just smiled widely and beamed to the couple.

The feast started, and soon enough it was dance time, Zuko grabs Toph's hand and ran through the dance floor, to begin the slow dance.

"You're doing good..." Toph grumbled

"Of course I am"

"See there" Toph whispered and pointing to 2 couples

"Whew, I never know that Ty Lee would give up so easily"

"It's better, she even have someone else..."

Ty Lee was taken by Haru to the dance floor, Aang was with Katara and Sokka was with Suki, who look charming without her make-up, Mai had gone somewhere, probably she have seen enough, Iroh was smiling at them while drinking his beloved jasmine tea. Toph was lost in thought when Zuko gasped.

"Wow…"

"Hmm...?" Toph looked at the way Zuko stared.

She began to giggle, in the corner can be seen that Azula was dancing gracefully with … Jet… her eyes widened along when Jet seemed to be flirting at her and twirling her around, Azula does seemed happy, they look like a perfect couple, with their hands linked. Toph and Zuko themselves, seemed to be also a perfect one, Toph was wearing a simple dark red dress with an opening in her leg again, but this time no knickers, her shoulder-length hair was arranged artfully by Suki, and a bit make-up on her pale skin and necklace that Zuko has made for her. Zuko was wearing a same coloured robe, his hair were spiked again, but a little tidier this time.

"Who knows that they have the potential to be a great pairing??" Toph started

"Who knows that WEhave the potential to be a great pairing" Zuko smiled, she smiled back.

"Hey… what's there" Toph suddenly shouted and pointing to his right.

Zuko turned his head aside when he felt soft lips pressing against his cheek, he starts to blush.

"Got you...!" Toph giggled, Zuko smiled faintly and patted her head

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Segment.7 moon knows part 3_

That night, Zuko was lying on the soft grass near the pond with Toph laying her head on his chest, it was getting late and the moon is showing up.

"Ahh it's so tiring..." Zuko said, his right hand were mingling with her hair

"I'm sure this will help you" Toph said smiling and cuddled him.

"This helps me much"

""do you remember the first time I cuddled you...?"

"Off course, you mistaken me as Iroh right??" he stated, Toph giggled

"but now you can see, I must've thanks for your blindness back then, otherwise, we maybe not doing this now" he continued

"Don't worry, now I have the right to cuddle you every time I wanted to"

"It's not your right…it's your duty..." Zuko giggled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere near the pond…

"Hmm, you're getting smarter Zuzu... to choose a girl like her" Azula makes her presumption.

"And my eyes are smart enough to have you in them" someone started

"Who are… ahh it's you..." Azula gasped, her cheeks suddenly hint a shade of pink.

"I'm not you... my name is Jet… and you...?" Jet asked politely while taking her hand.

"Azula"

"What a beautiful name..." he stated

"So, where are you from?"

"I'm from nowhere until your brother takes me to your nation"

Azula smirked.

"So… do you mind if I take you into a walk near the pond"

"I…I... no, I don't mind" Azula talked, Jet offered his hand, and Azula accept it.

"Urm… Jet, you sure that no one is here right??… Nobody knows about this right??" Azula was started to get suspicious, she have her pride and she doesn't want to lose it by walking with some peasant.

"I don't think so… the moon knows"

Azula sighed and smiled__

_This may__ be the start of another story………_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_a/n: I finally completed it… __whew, do you like it… like it… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, I'm so excited, all hail toko…., and I have a feeling that jet and Azula would be a great pairing, so I make that last part… I'll probably start the 'Jet and Azula' fanfiction soon; tell me if you like them…!!!, and how do you call it?? Jezula?? Bad vocabulary…special thanks to all who had helped me and giving me advice, I've seen yours and it's awesome, I'll add some reviews later…my computer didn't work properly…_

_Review……………………………_


End file.
